Janitor School
by killuakills
Summary: AU Rukia's an ever-changing transfer student at Karakura High. Ichigo's lived in the same district for his entire life. Both hate the rain with a passion. New chapter contains Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Senna, Keigo, and Mizuiro
1. Initiation

**A/N: WOOT!!!  
valentines day!  
perfect for ichiruki, ne?**

**THE ONLY GOOD PAIRING IS ICHIRUKI!!!! ITS TEH ONLY WAY TO GO!!!  
hope you enjoy! (smiles)**

* * *

_Does anybody hear her?_

_Does anybody see?_

_Or does anybody even know _

_She's going down today?_

_-**Casting Crowns, Does A**__**nybody Hear Her**_

-------------------

---**Rukia Kuchiki**---

Rukia sighed, and shifted her weight on the rooftop of the Karakura high.

Water droplets slowly fell from the sky in an unending dance, covering her, blanketing her in its melancholic embrace.

Unbidden, Kaien, twisted, sickly, and very much dead entered her mind, a result of the rain, the cold, and the misery of it all.

_I hate the rain._

**---Ichigo Kurosaki---**

With a sigh, the boy closed his front door, and lifted a hand to his mouth, and his mouth opened wide as he yelled. "YUZU! KARIN! I'M HEADING OUT!!!"

Their reply was muffled by the rain pelting the streets in a watery barrage.

Ichigo sighed, and lifted a hand to his forehead as a makeshift umbrella to all the free falling liquid.

Unbidden, Masaki, twisted, sickly, and very much dead entered his mind, a result of the rain, the cold, and the misery of it all.

_I hate the rain._

-------------

Rukia stood before a spiky, orange haired boy. Her arms were crossed at her chest.

Glaring, the boy stared at her, his lower jaw sticking out rebelliously. His head was in his palm, giving him a bored appearance.

"This is my seat."

The punk rocker (Rukia's assumption) twitched.

"No. It's mine."

He shifted his position so his body no longer faced her.

She reached out a pale hand, and pulled his body back with surprising strength.

"Look." She snarled. "I'm in a bad mood right now, so I'll give you a bit of mercy." She leaned in, still having a happy-go-lucky smile on her face, as though they were having a nice polite conversation. "Move now, and I won't beat the" Insert worst cuss word you can think of here. "out of you." She moved even more forward. Their noses almost touched. "Okay?"

He pushed her away, eyebrows twitching in.

She fell backwards.

_That was unexpected.._

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE PRICK!" He said, a little too loudly. "TAKE MY SEAT!!! YOU CAN LIVE THERE FOR ALL I FREAKIN' CARE!!!!!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

She took a step back.

_This boy is just full of surprises, isn't he?_

He stormed off, slamming the classroom door behind him.

Rukia sighed.

_People here are so strange._

Just this morning, a large tan man, taller than a flagpole, had taken her luggage and had a polite conversation with her about the charms of Chappy Gone Wild. Immediately after he had given her bag back, a pale nerd with brown hair had asked her out as she had entered the classroom. She refused his offer, of course, but he still proceeded pestering her, forcing her to agree to eat lunch with him and his friends, even though Rukia had protested that she ALWAYS ate lunch alone. It took five men to restrain him, including the big chappy guy. On top of that, it was raining.

Rukia hated rain. Loathed it, really.

There was nothing worse than transfering schools on a rainy day.

Nothing.

Groaning, she began walking after the stranger she had just met that had walked out on her for no reason.

_I'll call him "Loser" for short. _

She smiled, pleased with her creativity.

She glanced off to the side.

A door.

With the label; Janitor's Closet.

Rukia sighed.

_Why not? Loser looked stupid enough to hide and be emo in a closet such as this... _

Her hand reached for the door, thinking it was a futile maneuver.

Just for the heck of it, in case he was anywhere nearby, in the halls or a nearby classroom, she yelled out.

"HEY! CARROT TOP!"

**---Ichigo---**

_WHO DARES TO CALL ME CARROT?!_

He frowned, and turned from the girl inside, and brown met purple.

His mouth fell into an even deeper frown, and his already furrowed brow creased even... more.

"Stupid Girl. Go away. I don't have time for you now." _Or patience. _He added mentally.

"Stupid Loser. Don't go making up stories when you're the one when you need therapy."

Wait.

_WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?!?_

"Look.." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he growled. "Go. Away. I. Am. Busy." The corner of his lips twitched repeatedly, his restrained anger painfully obvious. He moved to the side, arm reaching out to his side, obviously hiding something.

Rukia looked around him, brows raised in curiousity.

_Crap._

Her eyes widened as they rested on the dark-haired girl behind the boy.

_Crap._

He closed his eyes, furrowed brows twitching inward as he groaned.

_Crap._

Her lips parted as she drew in a breath of surprise.

_Flying floating living pieces of crap._

"Loser-guy! What're you doing with a girl in the closet?!" She lifted a hand to her mouth as Ichigo's expression of morbid humiliation grew deeper. "ARE YOU BOTH APPRENTICE JANITORS!?!??!"

**---Rukia---**

It was amazing.

She had heard of such things, but never before had she come into contact...with TWO apprentice janitors.

She had been one in her time, yes, and it was a quite enlightening expierence, despite the humiliation she was shoveled by fellow classmates.

It was no matter to her, though it had been a bit lonely. Her only friends were rats...

What about the head janitor, you ask?

He died in a car accident. Or a seizure. She forgot which exactly.

But it had given her the oppurtunity to fulfill his role, and take up the mop!

She was quite the cleaner in her time, and she wouldn't mind taking them in as apprentices, even though she was in a bad mood because of the rain.

Oh, and she forgives Loser-guy for being rude to her before, in case he's worried.

Rukia explained all of these strange things, and watched as Loser and Random Girl's faces turned from surprise to utter adoration.

**(Remember, readers, this is ALL in Rukia's POV)**

Loser was the first to regain his breath enough to speak in her awe-inspiring presence.

"Look... You... crazy, demented... transfer student!! WE ARE NOT JANITORS!!!"

She gave him a look of reproach. "Of course not! I thought I made myself clear on that matter! You're APPRENTICE janitors!"

He slapped himself.

_I KNEW he was emo._

"We. Are. Not. APPRENTICE JANITORS!!! WE AREN'T CLEANERS OF ANY SORT!!! I HATE CLEANING TO BEGIN WITH, AND I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU GO THERE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rukia took a step back, and her eyes widened a bit. "Th-then... Why are you in here? Why else would you be?"

_Crap. I gave myself away. I was hoping to keep my past a secret..._

Loser-guy's face took on a look of surprise, then guilt, then... something else... Rukia couldn't name the emotion quite exactly. It was too... foreign.

"We-well..." He stuttered for the first time in her prescense. He lifted up a finger, voice unsure. "Y-you stop calling me Loser-guy! I have a name! It's Ichigo! Kurosaki Ichigo!"

He waited for her to laugh.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Honored." She dipped her head slightly in his direction, impassive. "Now, answer my question."

**---Ichigo---**

"E-er..." Ichigo had been planning on having her laugh, then go through the trouble of explaining his name to her, and then buy time to think of a way out of this... like always.

_What was up with this girl? _

"M-my name means," He stuttered for the second time."'One Who Protects'! So don't go thinking it means 'Strawberry'! Because it doesn't!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, Carrot Top. As you say. Now." Her eyes narrowed. "I humiliated myself in front of you by explaining my past. So, in exchange, the least you can do is stop stalling and clear up the previous misunderstanding."

_Dang, this girl is DRIVEN!_

Ichigo wracked his brain for a way out. Any way out.

Senna touched his shoulder lightly.

Ichigo glared down.

Her golden eyes rested on his for a moment, and then she stepped in front of him.

"W-we were... TALKING!" She yelled, then raced to the door.

Ichigo and Rukia in harmony turned and stared as she ran away.

_TRAITOR!!!!!!!!_

A reckless, inspirational grin slowly spread across Rukia's delicate features.

_Uh oh..._

Slowly, she turned to the one called Kurosaki Ichigo. "You." She said, still grinning wildly.

He turned to her, eyebrow twitching.

"Congratulations. I have grown bored with the dreary daily routine of Karakura High."

_IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY HERE!!!!!_

"So. I've been thinking."

_FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF SECONDS!!!!_

"I should make life more interesting. You know, like... have apprentices...a little spice to the bland flavour of this life."

_WHAT KIND OF EXPRESSION IS THAT!?!?!?_

"So," She turned to him, bright eyes shining with the birth of an ingenious plan. Her finger lifted up, pointing at the boy staring at her like she had just said that candy isn't good for your health.

"You! Shall become my JUNIOR JANITOR!!! JJ for short. Oh, and the misunderstanding still needs to be cleared up. Meet me here at six a.m. We'll clear it up then." She smiled confidently, and nodded her head as though sealing the deal, then walked off, step light. Her hand reached out, and the door closed, landing with the quiet, condemning clink of a lock fastening.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

* * *

**YUP YUP!!!**

**this be the first chappy!**

**i uploaded it for valentines day. **

**it's gonna be romance/comedy centered. **

**CHARACTER DEATH MAY OCCUR**

**(fufufuufuforihimefufufuufufufuf)**

**hope you enjoyed!  
****R&R, por favor!**

**ARIGATOUUUU!!!**


	2. Training

**Yup yup.**

**Okayosh...**

**this story is gonna be mainly comedy at first. Then, later on... it'll get REALLY angsty. **

**Just a warning.**

**second chappy.**

**hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_And would it set me free_

_If I dared to let you see_

_The truth behind the person_

_That you imagine me to be?_

**_-Casting Crowns, Stained Glass Masquerade_**

--------------------------

**---Ichigo---**

It.

Was.

Six.

O'clock.

In.

The.

Freaking.

Morning.

So why. Why. WHY was he standing in front of a freakin' janitor's closet?

Good question.

He didn't know either.

Somehow, he had dragged himself out of bed at five thirty in the morning, taken a shower, eaten breakfast, and pulled himself to school. In the stupid, evil rain. The rain that kept going all night. The rain that wouldn't let him get any sleep.

Ichigo hated the rain. Loathed it, really.

He sighed, and opened the door.

"Yo, Ruk--"

His greeting was cut off by a foot connecting to his stomach. He fell to the ground, grabbing his gut and groaning.

"ICHIGO!!!" She yelled, fists at her hips. "LATE!!!! LATE! YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her hair was wet, and it clutched to her pale skin in soft ringlets.

"C-curse...you..." He managed out, futilely trying to gather the strength to stand up.

She let out a reckless grin. "Oh? Curse me to what, exactly?" She put a foot on his back, pressing down a little. "YOU DARE TO SPEAK BACK TO YOUR SENSEI?!" A dark aura seemed to leak from her body.

The pain in his abdomen was bearable now.

"D-didn't know you.. weighed... this... much..." He groaned out, pulling his hands out from his stomach.

She pressed down harder. "I don't. THAT'S MY STRENGTH YOU'RE FEELING!!!" She let out an evil cackle, and her weight seemed to increase tenfold.

Ichigo's hand grabbed her ankle, his calloused skin brushing against her soft cloth. With a grunt, he pulled, and she fell backward, hitting her head softly on a nearby mop's head.

"Uhr. Oops." He scratched his head, standing now.

**---Rukia---**

Slowly, she opened her eyes, thick eyelashes revealing bright amethyst reflections.

"Urghhh..." She gargled, porcelin hand lifting to her dark hair. She felt a lump of highered skin. "CURSE IT ICHIGO!!!!!!!! STOP BEING SO DISRESPCTFUL TO YOUR ELDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo was sitting next to her sitting body, grimacing. His large hands were clasped behind his bright orange head. "Disrespectful?"

A smirk stretched across his frowning face, hiding the relief he felt leaking into his heart. "Go die in a ditch. I didn't even agree to this whole freakish janitor program. I don't even know why I'm here. The whole idea is crazy. You're probably crazy. Six o'clock in the mor--"

"Pick up a mop and get to work. If you want to become a better janitor, the mop is the first and easiest technique." His words were useless on her ears. "C'mon Ichigo. Get up."

His face was priceless.

**---Ichigo---**

"MOP, ICHIGO, MOP!!!" Her voice was clear, commanding, and cutting.

"I AM MOPPING!!!!!!!!" Dang, this girl was annoying. "SEE?!" He swiped vigorously at the wet floor, watching as the suds mixed in with the speading liquid.

"No! You're not!" She retorted against all logical reasoning. "You can't just MOVE the thing across the floor, you have to FEEL it!"

Ichigo let the thing fall to the floor with a resounding plunk. "SAY WHAT?!?!?!?"

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Ichigo frowned, and his swipes became more concentrated as his mind slowly wandered from the present.

_"Class." The teacher's voice rang out clearly despite the din of the classroom. And Keigo. Keigo was loud. "Today is Wednesday."_

No duh.

_"And today. In this classroom."_

This is a CLASSROOM!? I had no idea...

_"We have a new transfer student."_

Ooohhhh crap. This is, what, the fifth one this year?

_"Her name is Kuchiki Rukia."_

What kinda name is Kuchiki?! WHOSE NAME STARTS WITH A K!??!?! Oh. Wait. Mine. Right...

_She entered with a smile. It seemed more of a mask, though. A cold, emotionless, smiling mask._

_Her eyes glanced about the classroom, her hair damp, her quiet demeanor smothering the now silent classroom._

_She curtseyed, eyes bright as she looked up demurely. _

_"A pleasure to meet you." She tilted her head and smiled._

Why the freak is she giving such a crappy smile?

**---Rukia---**

"Ichigo." She slapped the side of his head. He grimaced, and turned his amber eyes to her amethyst. "Concentrate. Stop spacing off. You look stupid."

He looked away, and grumbled. "Shut up."

"You're only HALFWAY done with this room?! IT'S A TEACHER'S CLOSET!!! I LEAVE TO THE BATHROOM, COME BACK, AND YOU'RE ONLY HALFWAY DONE WITH A TWELVE FOOT ROOM?!?!?!? YOU SERIOUSLY NEED SOME HELP WITH THIS!!!!!!!!!!! DANG, ICHIGO!!!! IT'S STILL DUSTY EVERYWHERE I LOOK!!!! HAVE YOU EVEN STARTED MOPPING?!?!?! THE ONLY CLEAN SPOT IS IN FRONT OF YOUR SHOES!!!!!"

She glanced at her watch in the middle of her endless rant. "Oh. Crap. School's about to start."

She looked up at his utterly confused face. "Bye."

A small, single hand raised in farewell, her other grabbed her bag as she ran out.

Ichigo stared after her escape, then his gaze moved down to his own outfit.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CHANGE OUT OF THIS JANITOR UNIFORM?!?!?!?"

He always sucked at removing one-piece outfits.

* * *

**Yeah. **

**This was complete filler. SO WHAT!?**

**I was bored. **

**The plot will start next chappy. **

**SORRY IT SUCKED SO BAD!!! I wrote this at one o'clock in the morning T,T**


	3. Schooling

**A/N:**

**Yup yup**

**third chappy**

**hope you enjoy **

* * *

_It hasn't always been this way._

_I remember better days._

_Before the dark ones came_

_Stole my mind_

_Wrapped my soul in chains_

**_-Casting Crowns, Set Me Free_**

------------------------

**---Rukia---**

Rukia leaned over in her seat, her reckless grin a rare beacon on her usually reserved face.

"IIIIIIchigooooo..." She whispered, poking at the tall freshman beside her.

He glanced at her, right eyebrow twitching. "WHAT?!" He hissed back.

Her wild grin seemed to widen further. "There's a field trip coming up."

"Yeah." His eyes turned back to the teacher. "Next month. So what?"

Her eyes were dancing. "Field trips are awesome, huh?"

His frown deepened, and his head revolved around to face her. "HAH?!"

She leaned back in her seat, arms crossed, still having that cursed attractive grin on her face, and said not a word.

Ichigo shook his head and pulled his eyes away, back to the teacher. Where he belonged. Where he was _safe_.

**---Orihime---**

A few hours passed by without incident. Kuchiki-san read her novel while Kurosaki-kun took notes, and the old man teacher person lectured on about the use of mathematical equations in real life scenarios.

Orihime, sitting off to the back of the class, turned her large grey eyes to the boy she had liked since middle school.

Tatsuki, short spiky haired and lithe, with supple muscles churning subtly under the school uniform, leaned over and whispered. "Orihime. Stop staring. You're hyperventilating."

Orihime looked up in surprise. "I AM?! REALLY!?!?!?"

"Yes." Tatsuki let out a worried smile and waved her hand dismissingly. "Keep it down. You're lucky our teacher's half deaf, and the rest of the class is already yelling, or you would've been in serious trouble."

"Oh..." Orihime whspered. "Oh. Right. Got it. Okay."

_Who is that girl?_

Orihime's eyes, as though drawn by some hidden force, found themselves slowly drifting back to the pair a mere row in front of her.

Kuchiki-san was leaning forward, and talking to Kurosaki-kun while grinning, then she twirled her finger around a word in a book.

_Why is she... so... amicable with him?_

He started shouting, then threw the book to the floor, and returned to his previous sitting position.

_Why is..._

Kuchiki-san was the one yelling now, and throwing pencils at the growling orange haired freshman.

_this... _

Kurosaki-kun had twisted around, was grabbing Kuchiki-san's wrists and yelling something.

_...happening?_

**---Ichigo---**

"Ichigo!!" Rukia said assertively. "Let go of my arms! Don't you understand that that book is the key to the keyhole of inner janitor abilities?! If you don't read it, YOU'LL NEVER GROW!!!! YOU'LL BE A LITTLE SAPLING ALL YOUR LIFE!!!! DO YOU WANT THAT?!?!?! DO YOU REALLY WISH FOR SUCH A THING!??!!?"

Ichigo felt a vein pop in his forehead. "WHAT THE FREAK, MIDGET!?!?!? IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT FREAKIN' CLEANING?!!?!? DON'T YOU HAVE **ANY OTHER** HOBBIES WE COULD POSSIBLE TALK ABOUT?!!?"

Rukia's face suddenly switched gears from wildly grinning to dejected disconcertion.

"Fine then." Her lower lip jutted out in a pout. She pulled a book out of her backpack, and stuck her nose in it. "Be that way."

Ichigo let out a dramatised sigh of relief. "Finally!" He said to the ceiling. "Peace and _quiet_!"

A few minutes passed by of the teacher droning on about some mathmatical problem that they had learned in preschool.

Ichigo lowered his head into his arms, and turned his gaze to the girl beside him.

Still reading.

_I'm bored. _

He ripped a small peice of paper out of his notebook, chewed, then spat at Rukia's book.

_BULLSEYE!!!_

He grinned, waiting for the slap he knew was coming.

Silence.

_Ookay then._

He ripped out pieces in succession, repeating the process a few more times, occasionaly hitting her hand, face, pencil, and hair.

_THERE!_

_SHE TWITCHED!!_

A pale hand lifted up, and wiped off the wads of spitballs on different parts of her body, moving slowly, as though her mind was still apsorbed in the world of literacy.

Ichigo's frown deepened.

His bright orange hair bobbed up and down as he ripped more pieces out of his notebook. He shoved them into his mouth, and began chewing obstinantly.

A paper airplane flitted onto his desk, assumedly from Rukia.

_HA HA! _

_A REACTION!_

He opened it up, eyebrows furrowing curiously.

_Oi, baka-yarou._

_Stop playing around. The teacher's gonna notice soon._

_Idiot._

Ichigo glanced at Rukia out of the corner of his eye.

She was still lost in the world of her book.

His eyes drifted around the room as he leaned back in his desk.

_Oh. There._

Tatsuki gave him the "Nya nya" sign with a finger at her eye, then returned her attention to the sensei.

_Meh. _

_Fine then._

Teachers gave him a hard time, anyway, because of his hair. It didn't really matter to him, but...

Well, he wanted to get into college.

He glanced at Rukia as the lunch bell ring.

She closed her book, then looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Konichiwa." She inclined her head.

Then, she stuffed her book in her backpack, got up, and walked out of the room.

Ichigo sat alone. Everyone had gone to their respective cliques.

His groupies (Ichigo detested the word "friend") had run off without him. Jerks.

_Rrgh._

He closed his eyes.

He, Keigo, and Mizuiro usually met on the roof. But, it was raining, so.

Ichigo leaned back in his desk, legs spread out, hands in pockets, and let out an open-mouthed groan.

He then stood up, and stalked out the door, intent on finding the two idiots.

How dare they abandon him like this.

* * *

**Meh. I'll try to get more ichiruki next chappy.**

**Sorry this is going so slow **

**(clasps hands apologetically)**

**OH, and thanks for reading! **


	4. Intermission

**...Sorry this came so late **

**(bows)**

**...hopes you enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_I think I might just lose my mind_

_If I have to watch this one more time_

_I can't explain how many times_

_I've stayed for you_

_When you were on my mind_

_**--The Art of Breaking, Thousand Foot Krutch**_

_--_

**--Keigo--**

_Yeeeeeeeeeees! My chocolate-muffins is here today! She is here with all the radiant glory of a beautiful angel!_

_This is the happiest moment of my life..._

**--Mizuiro--**

_Text._

_Text._

_Text._

_Keigo's being an idiot._

_Text._

_Text. _

_Text._

_Ohh, pretty girl. Oh, same age... nevermind._

_Text._

_Text._

_Text._

_Ichigo's missing today... Oh well..._

_Text. _

_Text._

_Text._

**--Chad--**

_I want a bird for my birthday._

_Oh, theres the girl who likes Chappy, too._

_I'ma gonna go talk to her._

**--Rukia--**

The young woman sat within a group of men, an intense expression on her face as she tried to figure out how to open a stupid juicebox.

"Hi." A deep, resonant voice greeted her before she felt a large presence plopping down beside her. "How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you." She tossed him a quick grin, then returned to her quest.

"Me, too." Brown Hulk glanced at her questioningly. "Uh. Did you watch the Chappy marathon last night."

"Of course I did." She said seriously, still concentrating on the evil contraption with pretty colors.

"Hmmm. It was quite... amazing, wasn't it?"

"It was as expected."

"I must concur."

"Hm."

"What're you... doing, by the way?"

"Working."

"I... see..."

**--Orihime--**

The well-endowed girl let out a long breath of relief when she saw Ichigo wasn't with his usual group.

It wasn't that she was happy that he wasn't in sight. It was just that... the new girl... was... with his... friends. She just didn't want him anywhere close to her.

They were too friendly with each other.

It... pulled at her, it gave her a feeling she'd rather not voice.

She'd never voice.

"Oy. Orihime." Tatsuki's hand snapped the girl of her thinking. "We're going to go buy some food. Want to come?"

"Uh... uh.. Okay." She managed, standing up quickly.

Tatsuki grinned encouragingly.

**--Ichigo--**

_Where were those losermen?_

_How dare they leave him behind. _

_He was their main attraction, didn't they know? Without him, they had NO importance to the plot._

_None at all._

Ichigo prowled about the school yard, his usual permafrown deeper than usual.

_Chad should be easy to spot. _

_Where the frick is the big lug?!_

Glaring fiercly, Ichigo began to make his way around a large line, only to have his progress halted by two pale arms snaking out and gripping his hands like octopus tentacles.

"WOAH! GEDDOFFAME!!" He yelled, flailing.

"NO! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO AGAIN!" Yelled a familiar feminine voice.

Ichigo stopped flailing, and stared at the girl in surprise. "S-Senna?"

_THE TRAITOR!! _

"Er.. where'd you go yesterday, exactly? You didn't give me the chance to respond." Ichigo scratched his head nervously, trying with all his might not to run away and hide back in the janitor's closet.

That was a weird thought.

"YOU DON'T NEED THE CHANCE!"

Ichigo sweatdropped.

"I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL WITHOUT YOU SAYING ANYTHING!!"

He did a double-take. "Eh, really?" He pulled his hand away, sighing gratefully. "Well... that saves me a lot of trouble."

_And unneeded drama._

"Yeah, I know, huh?" She gave a cheerful grin. "So, uh, our first date is Saturday in front of the Promo Movie Theatre. See you there, kay?" Then she ran off skipping, tripped, then skipped again.

Ichigo stood in shock as the lunatic retreated, then sighed resignedly. It wasn't exactly the first time something like this happened.

Hopefully she'd get a clue once she found herself waiting alone.

Girls were weird like that... and weren't worth the time to spare. He had better things to do. Things like... watching anime. Now THAT was a great way to spend time.

He walked off, glancing around for any clues of his lunch clique. Oh, they were going to pay for this.

**--Rukia--**

Lunch was about what she expected.

Boring with idiotic tendencies from the Mulletted Nerdhead.

She sighed, still trying to open the stupid juicebox. Why the heck did those stupid companies make them so darn hard to open? All they have to do is leave a SMALL hole so she can drink.

Now she was going to die of sustenance-deprivation and it was all that stupid company's fault.

Who made this crap, anyway?

She glanced at the bottom of it, frowning.

_**Made in America**_

She leaned backwards, sighing.

_I should've known..._

A large... thing... plopped down on her head, pitching her forward into the cursed juicebox, which went flying, hitting Mulletted Nerdhead in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Rukia held back a grin.

"SCORE!!"

_Familiar voice..._

"Nice shot, Ruk-- Kuchiki! High five!!"

Ichigo appeared before her, smirking and proffering an open palm.

Rukia glared, smacking the hand away.

His smirk widened. "JEEZ! YOU'RE GOOD AT HIGH-FIVES!! Gimme another!"

"Helra no!"

"Helra?" He echoed, confusion folding over his brow.

"Shut up!" She stood. "What are you doing here, stalker!? I WAS TRYING TO EAT!!"

"IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE TRYING TO OPEN A BOX O JUICE AND... HM! NOT SUCCEEDING!!"

Rukia grabbed some nearby (and conveniently placed) spinach and stuffed it in Ichigo's shouting mouth.

**--Chad--**

The large tan man watched the erupting fight with a hand outstretched in a poor attempt to sate their rage.

_Ichigo was VERY lively today._

_Normally, he'd sit around in cold silence, occasionally punching out Keigo when the idiot acted like an... idiot._

_Strange._

Chad's hand began moving faster as the fight progressed into an all-out trash war.

**--Mizuiro--**

_Text._

_Text._

_Text._

_Dang, things are LOUD today._

_Text._

_Text._

_Text._

**A/N: Wellllllz.**

**hopeth thou hast enjoyeded it :0**


End file.
